<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Lamb by akire_yta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583796">Little Lamb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta'>akire_yta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [660]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fictivekaleidoscope asked<br/>😊 Virgil &amp; Brains - 3<br/>3:  teacher/student au</p><p>for the AU Meme</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brains/Virgil Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [660]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like this,” Virgil is infinitely patient as he presses the keys in order again. </p><p>Hiram supposed this was a byproduct of the fact that most of Virgil’s piano students were still in grade school. Hiram pushed down the always-there mild embarrassment of being no better than a 12 year old, and tried to follow the pattern.</p><p>“Good,” Virgil praised, leaning into Hiram’s arm fondly. Hiram supposed being the teacher’s boyfriend made up for his lack of skill. He’d only said in passing that he’d wished he’d kept up with the lessons he’d started and abandoned as a child, and Virgil had latched onto the idea and refused to let go.</p><p>And so twice a week they’d sat down at the piano in the front room, and Virgil walked him through scales and primers and simple little ditties that surely must drive him mad to hear day in and day out and now in his evenings too.</p><p>“Not really,” Virgil replies when Hiram finally asks. “Everyone plays them differently.” He begins to pick out a counter-melody to what Hiram is hen-picking on the keys, so fluid and easy. “You can learn a lot about how someone plays Mary Had A Little Lamb.”</p><p>Hiram laughs. “So what does the Little Lamb Oracle say about me?”</p><p>“That you hate this but you’re keeping at it for my sake.”</p><p>Hiram stops playing. “Virgil, I-”</p><p>Virgil just laughs and finishes with a flourished major chord. “Listen.”</p><p>And he starts to play, the same basic melody buried in complex sequences and cascading runs and Hiram melts into the seat as he hears why Virgil was still there.</p><p>He finishes on a single note, held and thrumming on the strings.</p><p>Hiram closes the piano cover and pounces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>